Beautiful Freak
by Lady Wolfy
Summary: Starfire's a beautiful freak in need of comfort, and Robin's just the man for the job. Songfic oneshot. Robstar


_Beautiful Freak_

_RobStar songfic_

_Lady Wolfy_

Just an ordinary day at the Titan's Tower. Beast Boy versing Cyborg in some random video game of their's. Starfire in her bedroom, doing God knows what. Raven putting a CD into Robin's best stereo system. Robin was sitting in the kitchen, skimming files.

"Ugh Raven, do we have to listen to this creepy music?" Beast Boy called from the sofa, momentarily distracted from the game. His green car swerved and hit a wall. Cyborg passed him at breakneck speed, laughing wickedly as he did so. Eels's _Beautiful Freak _started playing, and Raven ignored him.

Robin looked over at the stereo. The music wasn't as awful as Raven's usually was, but you could trust Beast Boy to pick on her about it anyway.

_You're searching, beautiful freak_

Starfire suddenly floated into the room, limbs hanging from her sides. She looked heartbroken.

_I wish there were more just like you_

Robin looked up at her suddenly, furrowing his brow in concern. Starfire sighed and plopped down on a stool, resting her chin in her palm. Robin immediately rested his hand on her back.

"Star what's wrong?" Her big, emerald green eyes were wet with unshed tears. They were abnormal, yet so breathtakingly beautiful that it hurt to look away.

_You're not like all of the others_

"I do not belong on this planet. I wish to leave." Robin's eyes tripled in size, and his mouth opened in protest.

"Of course you belong here! You belong anywhere the team is."

_And that is why I love you. _

"When I do the walking down the street, people stare. They talk in quiet tones so I cannot hear." Robin chuckled blackly, moving his hand. He knew immediately what she was talking about.

_Beautiful freak, beautiful freak_

"Are most of these people... boys?" Robin said the word as if he were being force-fed poison. Starfire blinked thoughtfully and raised her head to gaze at him. Her eyes were less wet, but it didn't keep Robin from staring into them. He could lose himself in them, he really could. Whenever they were fighting crime, a long glance from Starfire had him fumbling to remember his name. Without even realizing what he was doing, Robin began to stroke her hair. It was more beautiful than the most precious silk in the world.

_That is why I love you_

"All of the observers are male. I have only just realized; but that means nothing. They still believe me to be the freak. They observe my orange skin and the greens of my eyes and see the otherworldliness in me..."

_Beautiful freak, beautiful freak_

_Some people think you have a problem_

_A self esteem problem,_ Robin decided.

"Star, they don't stare at you because they think you're a freak," Robin said through his teeth. He stopped stroking her hair and looked away. He needed to not touch her. "And if they did then they'd have me to answer to," he added under his breath.

_But that problem lies only with them_

_Just cause you're not like the others_

"Then why do they watch me?? Why do their eyes never leave me, why do they murmur to their comrades in tones I cannot hear??" Starfire's voice was desperate. She had grabbed Robin's hand at some point, and her grip was tight and fearful. Star's greatest fear was not fitting in.

_But that is why I love you_

_Beautiful freak, beautiful freak_

"Because Star," Robin muttered, his eyes on his boots. His eyes were squinted, as if he couldn't see them properly. "You are the most beautiful girl - woman - that anyone has ever seen. Us weak Earth boys can't handle it." Robin smiled, wishing that he could have just been trying to make her feel better. But the words he said were true, painfully true.

_That is why I love you_

_Beautiful freak, beautiful freak_

_To go far in this world _

"They think I look.... nice?" A smile tugged at Starfire's lips, and Robin couldn't help but smile back. "You think I look... nice?" Robin stared into her eyes, his stomach doing back flips. He hated talking about his feelings, yet he loved putting a smile on her face.. Decisions, decisions...

"Yes, Star. You look very nice... and if you left this world I would be lost without you." Robin felt a stab of pain at the thought of Starfire leaving.

_But I hope you will stay_

_And I'll be here to see that you don't fade away_...

"Thank you Robin," Starfire whispered, inching forward. "I do not believe I am beautiful, but you make me feel..." she paused, her face inches from his suddenly. Robin's eyes were wide as he waited for that last word to tickle his lips. "Beautiful."

_You're searching beautiful freak... _

"I'm glad," murmured Robin, his breath tickling her lips this time. Starfire's eyes widened and she half moaned. The sound sent shivers down his spine.

_I bet you're flying inside_

"Me too," Starfire whispered, and then let Robin swallow those words. His lips gently, wearily pressed themselves to hers, fitting like the perfect puzzle piece. The music suddenly stopped playing, as did the sounds of the game Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing. Robin and Starfire didn't notice. Robin's tongue was touching Starfire's lips lightly, her long fingers woven in his hair... his arms wrapped around her waist...

"_Eh-hem_!" Beast Boy coughed. Cyborg snickered and even Raven cracked a smile. The happy couple pulled apart at once, two spots of red on each of their faces.

"You freaks," Cyborg said, laughing. Raven snorted and flipped through her CD case, already bored with the situation.

"_Beautiful _freak," Robin corrected, eyeing Starfire. Starfire grinned.

"To your room?" she requested, drooping her arms around his neck. Robin replied with a grin before lifting her up and running towards the door with her, disappearing out of sight. Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged before returning to their game. Raven clicked play on the stereo.

_Duck down, and then go for cover_

_And know that I, I love you_

_Beautiful freak, beautiful freak_

_You know that I, I love you_

_Beautiful freak, beautiful freak_

_Beautiful freak, beautiful freak_

_Beautiful freak, beautiful freak_

What a great song.

**A/N**

**I heard this song in my friend's car and it SCREAMED Starfire!! I hope you liked it :)**

**-LW**

_**P.S. Eels, Beautiful Freak**_


End file.
